The Case of The Aegris Mark III Crew
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: In December 17th the remains of a crew were discovered and the submarine itself was a big mystery. Only by audio, logs, and even dramatizations can the story be told quite clear. These are the tapes. (It's based off the game Barotrauma but mostly towards the Barotrauma videos from Youtuber Criken2. Subscribe to him for he is an amazing Youtuber. Love ya Criken Keep making vids)
1. Log Number One

**INTRODUCTION:** The dark depths of water. This wasn't no ordinary water. This was the icy depths of Jupiter's moon. Europa. Many years ago, humanity had sought to see if they could make other colonies. They did with the help of traveling deep into space to find Europe. However due to the moons radiation filled land the colony of humans had to form a civilized colony under the water. There was the start of using submarines for transporting goods and resources to other points of colonies or let alone just to gather the moon's resources under the cold water. The journeys however have their difficulties. Monstrous beings known for destroying and let alone sinking many submarines that venture too deep. The monsters of the unknown moons water was something they fear. That we all feared. But yet we never thought of something else killing crew. This is the story of the fall of the unnamed Aegir Mark III.

 **Their ships coordinates was founded at 100102555 at North at exactly below North East.**

 **Name of Submarine: Unknown.  
**  
 **Subamrine Class:** **Aegir Mark III** **\- Operated from October 22 to December 17 in the following same year.**

 **Discovery: On December 17th** **an radio call was made out to all radios of colonies nearby. An emergency military team codenamed S.S. Something Or Other** **swooped in and reclaimed remains of both crew and logs and audio files they could find aboard and close to the wreckage of the sub deep in the abyss.  
**  
 **The Fallen crew:  
Helm, Henry** **\- Captain of the Aegir Mark III  
Batonsly, Doug - Security Officer of the Aegir Mark III  
Peter, Peepee** **\- Medical Doctor of the Aegir Mark III  
Gasoline, Paulie** **\- Mechanic of the Aegir Mark III  
Hugh - Engineer of the Aegir Mark III**

 **Theories/Ideas of the crews fate BEFORE showing the files to official Elite Class authorities:  
Sea Monster - The thought of a huge creature attacking them is left possible due to many submarines being sunk because of the unknown water beasts.**

 **Rock Debris and/or Collision** **\- Rocks and other material could had gave way and collapsed on the sub and/or had crashed into the rocks by any malfunction of the ship and/or crew behavior not caring for the sub.**

 **Cutted a hole in the sub** **\- It is possible a hole was made by accident or purpose by one of the crew members as there is evidence of holes made onto the submarine via plasma torch due to there being plasma residue on some parts of the sub.**

 **Fighting with other Submariners** **\- It is also possible due to other colonies being equal but do show hate of others when resources are taken resulting in small feuds. It is however impossible as the subs doors all remained shut and locked but also no missle or nuke residue was found and no shells of any type of submarine weapon was found. Also it's never happened before of one submarine fighting another submarine.**

 **Last log was dated about December 14th.** **That's three days before the recovery of the sunken sub on December 17th**

 **The following log and audio files** **are confirmed to be the crew.**

 **The events are going to be explained by the files of the logs and audio but also will be expanded with dramatisations to fill in the missing spots of the files and the evidence found aboard the sub due to many theorists listening and observing for countless hours and days before all agreeing to conclusions of the theories.**

 **Personal Eyes Only**

 **Log Date** **\- December 14th  
Time** **\- 7:50 AM  
Writer of Log** **\- Captain Helm, Henry**

The submarine itself is now stocked full of food and purified water for us to keep adventuring down into the cold ocean for the next 2 months.

Our doctor Peter was mostly excited and eager to head over to the one base of a colony where we got the supplies from. He wanted all of us to go there for something about science intelligence stuff. He is a big nerd but he keeps us all healthy and better so we are glad to have him.

Hugh was trying to fabricate clothes to be like one of us. As he deemed the "Clothed Ones". He got to make a pair of mustard colored pants with the shirt vest matching with it. I would normally complain but he is the somewhat life of the party. And our only engineer who knows how to fix things. I think?

Paulie was doing his manual job of fixing repairs as the badass mechanic he is. He managed to get his plasma torch fixed to finally start cutting down unwanted barnacle inside of the ship. Or sub. Whatever. I still say he is crazy with his overreacting but he is the best damned mechanic I got with this crew so shall be it.

Doug is still doing his security threat measures. He had used the power of his stun baton way more than the power of the ship itself. Hugh kept pole dancing on the ladder and Doug had to stop him as it was a "security threat" He is like the son I never had but at the same age. Hell I got no clue what our ages are.

I, Henry, had got my new captains hat. Dark blue like the suit. I always wanted one and I got it from the base. It was cheap but I still look good. Nothing to report about me other than how I am somehow lucky to be paired with all of them. Crazy yes but the best? Id say a gold star on all of their fridges.

The Angeis Mark III is doing good. We had encountered weird shimp things last week but we took them down with the ship having to have need some repairs and to get the water out of the ship. It's all good and so far we only encountered small fish. Peter is saying something about how we are close to some alien ruins. I think he is losing it. I think that's it. No more typing now. Got to go eat some steak with the gang. Bye.

 **End Log**


	2. A Quick Morning

Henry got off of his chair. The captain's room was nothing but gray metal and hard screwed in lugs. So was the entire inside of the ship. Gray. The rooms of each crew was practically the same. The captain had the same soft comfortable blue covered and purple sheeted bed. The same dark oaked desks meant for writing personal logs on their same dark grey computers and keyboards and mouse's.

It was a dull sub but it was both an expensive and more luxurious ship to Henrys mind. He still can't decide whether it would be called a sub or a ship. Either way he was still the captain of this vessel and he was damn proud of it. He fixed up his navy blue vest and same colored jacket. He loved it more than anything. "Ah. Now to enjoy the morning steak. The best type of steak." He said as he feet started moving as his black boots started to make stomping sounds of metal. This was a common thing to hear. Footsteps on metal floors, creaky sounds, noises from engines and other technology. They all had to live with that.

Henry grabbed the lever on the door that was pointing to the left with it being locked tight. He pulled the lever up to the sound of metals clanking as the door was now opened. He pulled the door to have it opened as he stepped out and was now in the hallway. He turned to grab the other lever on the outside of the metal door and closed and turned to lock it. He looked to the left of him as he turned and started walking down the long hallway.

He walked and kept walking with the sound of his boots stepping on the metal is all he could hear. He noticed that he was close already to his companions dorms. He walked past as he observed the doors and their names written on the door to identify whose was whoses. He noticed the doors was unlocked which he figured since the crew was being themselves. Comedians on a boat. It is strange how the ship wasn't sunk yet.

As he passed the doors of his comrades he heard the faint sound of laughter getting more and more close by each step. He saw the big bold lettering and black arrows pointing to the cafeteria which of course Henry was going to. The doors to the cafeteria were opened to which is the reason why Henry was hearing their noises. He just shook his head but left a smile as they must had been hungry for steak. For it is true that morning steak is better than average dinner steak.

He walked in and saw the white tall table with about five white chairs on it. Four of them were being used by the crew themselves. Paulie was using his plasma torch to cut the righteous steak while eating with a fork. Dr. Peepee Peter, who loves to be called just Peter or doctor, was eating like a gentleman with a fork and knife and a napkin tucked on his white doctors uniform. Hugh was just eating it like a savaged crazed man with his bare hands and tearing the grease cooked meat apart. Doug was just eating it with fork and knife but used his baton to make sure the steak was being cooked for since Hugh makes the breakfast, lunch, and dinner meals.

Henry walked over to the last empty chair and sat down as he was met with the greetings of his crew and a plate of steak that was slide to him by Doug. "Here you go sir. Freshly made but Hugh and cooked right by me." Doug was a sweet hearted big guy with his black helmet on him and black heavy security vest with a white shirt underneath. He was dedicated to help the captain and maintain order. "Thanks Doug." Henry said as he got the knife and fork and poked the steak with the fork and started to cut a piece. He cutted the piece easily without a struggle and got the piece pierced by the fork. He brought it close to his face and had the steak piece go into his mouth as he closed and get the fork out.

It had the taste of steak seasoning and some oregano putted into the cooked meat. It was oddly tasteful since Hugh was just, well Hugh. He was a mess with the machines but with food he is the same just not causing many fires. "So status report men. What you got?" the captain Henry Helm said to his team as he looked at Hugh who raised his greasy hand up. "I did the generator which caused sparks. Paulie took the sparks away with the fire extinguisher." The engineer wearing mustard colored shirt and matching pants was sounding thrilled talking about his day. Henry took note of that in his head as Hugh continues to eat his steak which was almost gone.

"What about you Paulie?" He turned to look at Paulie as soon as he said his name. The matching blue shirt and pants wearing mechanic looked as he putted his plasma torch down. "Well I stopped Hugh from destroying the damn generator so I guess that's the log you put it in for. Captain." He always sounded like an ass but yet he still was loyal to his friends. It was the tough guy act he went through ever since the day he was voted the 'Least hardcore person to earn coins' in a poll he was randomly selected in. Henry again too note of the days of the crew.

He looked at the doctor next as Peter is still eating his steak delicately. "What about you Dr. Peter? No one is sick?" He looked at the doctor with a white buttoned up shirt and having the red crosses on both of his upper sleeves of his shirt and light gray pants on. "Oh nothing captain Henry. I am just doing science stuff. No biggie." He took a bite of a piece of steak on his fork and started to chew properly.

Henry seemed pleased at everyone with his last person going to Doug. "I made sure no security threats were made sir." Doug didn't even had to look as he knew the captain was looking at him. It was incredible timing or luck or even pure brain that made him scary good at doing his job. "Right oh then." The crew was almost done with their meals as the clock hanging on the wall of the left ticked. Their morning break was almost over as the plates were nothing but small slabs of grease on the white pearl plates. Tick tock, Tick Tock.

As the men started to get up Dr. Peter grabbed Paulie's arm with an excited look on his face. "Hey Paulie wanna go inject iron?!" He said to the mechanic with the happiest open smile ever. Paulie looks at the crazed doctor and yells out. "Yeah Dude! C'mon let's do some crazy shit together!" The two of them ran out of the room with the sound of metal being stomped on fast before it slowly goes quiet. Hugh licked his fingers clean and wiped them on his shirt as he went out of the room leaving Henry and Doug to themselves.

"Let me get my harpoon gun boss." Doug said with Henry nodding as the security guard buddy of his grabbed his stun baton and walked off with only Henry left. Henry looked at the plates. The empty plates on the empty table. Was it odd that spending about two months with others was what made this submarine adventurous? Fun? Henry was all about being in charge before the four of them showed up in his life. He letted out a smile. A soft grin so to speak.

He letted out a sigh. The sigh of getting to be happy with his role. His job. His life. Before the proud captain walked out he talked to himself. Sounding happy. "Time to sail again. What could possibly go wrong?"

(NOTE: When I was making this halfway done Criken2 released another Barotrauma video yesterday on 3/18/18. Damn that's magical right there lol.)


End file.
